A contactless smartcard may be used to implement a proximity payment card in some instances or as an identity card in other implementations. A contactless smartcard may typically include a radio frequency identification (RFID) integrated circuit (IC) embedded in a card-shaped plastic body. An antenna may also be embedded in the card body to receive a power signal from a card reader such as, for example, a point of sale terminal. The antenna may also be used by the RFID IC to transmit an account number, cardholder identification, and other information to the POS terminal or other card reader.
A contactless smartcard including a user-actuated switch may offer operational advantages such as enhanced security features. In some instances, a user may need to actuate the switch in order to activate the smartcard so that the smartcard may be read by a card reader. By requiring a user to actuate a switch included on the smartcard in order to activate the card, it may be possible to prevent certain security attacks against the card such as those initiated surreptitiously by reading a smartcard from a distance without the knowledge, consent, or authorization of the card holder.
However, disadvantages associated with a proposed smartcard having a user-actuated switch is that the resulting cards may include increased manufacturing costs and/or decreased reliability for the smartcard.